A l'aube de Solace
by Mira Nara
Summary: Lorsque la guerre a enfin pris fin. Lorsque la paix reviendra et que toutes les maisons de Solace sont reconstruites. A ce moment-là, qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux?


La ville se reconstruisait. La vie revînt hanter ses ruelles, et peu à peu les rires remplissaient à nouveau les maisonnées fraîchement construites. Certes, les arbres ne s'étaient pas encore remis de la guerre, et certaines des âmes errant à Solace n'y arriveraient jamais.

Et pourtant, la vie reprenait...

Ils s'y mettaient tous, ensemble, le Monde redeviendra comme avant. Et sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à passer cette étape. Oui, il était un héros pour tous. Un homme légendaire. Un homme dont la description était bonté d'esprit et générosité. Mais ce n'était que de pauvres mots pour décrire une telle personne. Tous enviait ses muscles, tous adorait son humour, tous appréciait sa présence.

Alors pourquoi cet homme était-il si malheureux ?

Son regard perça le mur devant lui à tel point qu'un trou aurait pu y apparaître. Son silence n'était interrompu que par le bruit que fit la femme derrière lui. Elle vida rapidement casseroles et poêles avant de fièrement placer une assiette remplie des plus beau mets sur Krynn devant son nez. Il n'y prêta guère attention : ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était perdu. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver la paix ? Pour quelle raison ce mal rongeait-il son âme ?

Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, au fond de son coeur. C'était si dur. Même s'il savait que celui que son être clamait ne viendrait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Mais, le héros légendaire, l'homme dont la renommée était prestigieuse, oui, cet homme-là était las. Chaque matin il s'était réveillé avec la même habitude : voir s'il était revenu, se demander s'il allait bien, chercher à le retrouver.

Mais le problème était là : il n'en pouvait plus.

Plusieurs fois, il avait considéré de mettre fin à ses jours, et ainsi une fin à tous ses tourments, mais à chaque fois qu'il portait le couteau à sa gorge, à chaque fois, il se demandait : 'Et s'il revenait au moment où mon coeur cesserait de battre ?'

La femme lui caressa tristement les joues avant de quitter la maison. Elle non plus ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Depuis leur retour à Solace, il était dévasté. Et pas un seul de ses mots d'amour n'avaient réussi à l'atteindre. Comment d'ailleurs ?

Le guerrier ne remarqua même pas la disparition de son amie. En vérité, il n'avait même pas remarquée sa présence en ces murs.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le guerrier ne réagit pas. A quoi bon ? Il ne pourrait parler à personne dans son état. Mais la personne insista, frappant à plusieurs reprises. L'homme se redressa avec un grognement bien audible, et se dirigea avec fureur vers la porte de sa demeure. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-« Caramon, mon frère, comment vas-tu ? Je passais dans le coin, et je me disais qu'une petite visite ne serait pas de trop »

Cette voix rauque, si familière, reprit sa place dans ses oreilles alors que le guerrier observa le mage, incrédule. Hallucinait-il ?

-« Me laisserais-tu avec grande amabilité rentrer, cher frère, ou comptes prendre racine devant ton antre ? »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Caramon lorsqu'il se pencha en avant. Avant que le mage n'ait eu le temps de disparaître, le guerrier saisit son jumeau. Il l'enlaça, dévoilant enfin tout l'amour qu'il avait du cacher au fin fond de son être. Raistlin eut un petit rire sec, mais ne se plaignit pas. Toutefois, lorsque son frère pleura avec ardeur sur son épaule, il tenta de le repousser.

-« Allons, gros balourds, tu ne vas tout de même pas te ramollir pour si peu ! Peut-être devrais-je repartir... »

-« NON ! » cria le géant en se dégageant prestement.

Le mage rit du comportement enfantin de son jumeau avant de poser une de ses mains dorées sur la joue du bel homme.

-« Ne pars plus, Raist, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi »

-« Je suis là, maintenant. Mais plus tard, je repartirai vers ma tour »

-« Raist... »

Le guerrier s'affaissait. Pourquoi le mage l'abandonnait-il à chaque fois ? Venait-il dans le but unique d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Le géant était au bord du gouffre et une seule parole du jumeau aurait pu le faire basculer à l'intérieur.

-« Non, Caramon. J'ai besoin de toi, et tu le sais, mais pas à mes côtés. Tu dois rester ici et reconstruire Solace »

-« Je ne peux pas, Raist, je n'y arrive pas »

Le sorcier se rapprocha de son frère pour placer sa main métallique sur la joue mouillée du guerrier. Son regard plongea dans celui de son frère et ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment. Le mage tentait de faire comprendre à Caramon des sentiments, des raisons qui ne pouvaient s'exprimer par des mots. Il posa son front contre le torse musclé du grand guerrier.

-« Nous devons avancer ensemble, mon frère, mais guère au même endroit »

Le guerrier entoura de ses bras chaleureux son frêle petit frère en reniflant bruyamment. Caramon comprenait clairement ce que lui disait Raistlin, mais cela lui faisait tellement mal. Toute sa vie, il n'avait songé qu'au bonheur de son frère, comment parvenir à le protéger du danger, comment parvenir à le faire sourire. Sa vie entière n'était dédiée qu'à son frère. Caramon a été érigé dans le but unique de le soutenir !

-« C'est douloureux, Raist, mais je le ferai. Tout ce que tu voudras »

Les paupières du mage se soulevèrent en dévoilant ses yeux-sabliers dont la froideur aurait pu glacer l'enthousiasme de tout kender. Son sourire se transformait en grimace et il se dégagea brutalement de l'entrainte de son frère. Il était sûr qu'ils en arriveraient là. Caramon était si prévisible ! Et pourtant, cela agaçait toujours autant le mage. Raistlin n'était plus un être sans défense qui devait se reposer sur son abruti de frère !

-« Nos chemins se sont croisées et ont parcourus quelques lieux ensembles, mais c'est ici que l'on se sépare, cher frère. Adieu »

Le guerrier avait la gorge noué par la douleur. Il se contentait d'hoché vaguement la tête en observant les contours de son frère se transformer en air. Lorsque la robe de Raistlin se dématérialisait, il tentait vainement d'en attraper l'extrémité. Sa main se referma sur du vide, et doucement Caramon s'écroula au pas de sa porte. Le guerrier pleura les dernières larmes de son corps. Affaissé sur le plancher de sa maison, il se remémora de toute l'enfance qu'il avait vécue avec Raistlin. Jamais il ne pourra l'oublier, et pourtant, il le lui fallait. Sinon il serait incapable de se forger une nouvelle vie.

A bien des lieux de Solace, devant une tour de Haute Sorcellerie, un mage noire rentrait chez lui. Ses paupières se plissèrent, et il fourra lentement ses mains dans ses poches. Au loin, il vit le Soleil se coucher. Un Soleil radieux, qui éclairait l'entièreté de la ville, sauf sa Tour. Elle resterait à jamais là, dans le noir, oubliée par les prochaines générations.

Raistlin portait lentement une main à sa joue droite avant de l'observer avec appréhension. Une larme solitaire se trouvait au creux de sa paume, il referma son poing.

-« Quel abruti » murmura-t-il.


End file.
